Betrayl
by Yue
Summary: ^_^


Betrayal 

By: Hikari 

Usagi stared at the skies. Tears glisten down her face. The renowned Sailor moon and reincarnated moon princess. She didn't feel like any of these tonight. Tonight, she felt like Tsukino Usagi, full of anguish. Mamouru betrayed her. Her soulmate, the man she was suppose to be destined with. 

__

Flashback

Usagi was full of excitement. She had gotten a ninety on her test. Hey, I know Usagi couldn't but let's say she can. ^-^ The weeks she had prepared for the test had paid off. She couldn't wait to tell Mamouru. Racing to the crown game center, she was bubbling with anticipation. Usagi could see Mamouru's head near a secluded section in the far back. Not thinking that something was out of the ordinary, she walked into the center and headed at Mamouru's direction. She stopped cold when she saw Mamouru and her. Out of shock, Usagi hid behind a bench and was ashen. 

Mamouru Chiba was kissing passionately with a girl she had never known. The girl really wasn't a girl, it was a woman near Mamouru's age. Her dark sapphire hair fell to the shoulders, half clouding her face. It seemed like eternity before they broke the kiss off. Usagi sneaked a look at this woman Mamouru was kissing. She gasped, mouth falling down. This woman had the exact features as her with some differences. The sapphire hair for one and the fact that her eyes were dark jade. She was taller with an elegance that belonged to a queen. 

She smiled and replied softly, "You know Mamouru-sama, we really shouldn't be doing this." He chuckled almost inaudibly. Answering her, he voiced, "You know Akira, I can't resist you charms… for long. Please, why don't we go somewhere else more private, say… my place?" Akira's eyebrow raised. He shook his head. "Just for some tea and then you can be on your way." She seemed relieved. Standing up, Usagi could see that she was wearing a loose cotton flowered dress. It didn't hid the obvious though. She had won Mamouru and Usagi had lost. 

Usagi listened to all of this, first at stunned shock then at fury. She started screaming at him! "Mamouru-baka!" Mamouru's eyes popped. He saw the other love of his life, the more childish one. How could she find out? He still loved his little bunny but Akira captured a part of him that was unexplainable. 

"Usagi. This is Akira, she's my.." he never got finished. Usagi bolted out of the room… Tears flying by. 

__

End Flashback

He betrayed her, her heart, and the future. She was solemnly quiet. Mamouru had given her a slap on her face that was unforgivable. Akira had won and she had nothing more to live for. Her friends protected her status as moon princess but they didn't respect her. They thought her to be nothing more then a crybaby. She was more then that. He family didn't care, why would they want to in the first place? 

She took an item out of her bag. Usagi was dressed as the moon princess. She lifted out the knife and held it in the air. The knife was craved out of silver. It had been in her mother's family for generations. 

__

Good bye, my love. Feel this as the punishment of your betrayal.

Epilogue 

Two lone figures stared at the grave. It was white marble, perfectly suited for the moon princess. Sigh. Four years had past. He couldn't forgive himself over what happened. The Tsukino never knew, they were too stunned by their daughter's suicidal actions to even think that he had killed her spirit, her whole being. A femine hand delicately touched his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled softly.

Chiba Akira, she had taken on his name three years ago. The two moved away from Jubban, from Japan. Too many memories were there for Mamouru. The scouts had taken their leader's death hard. All of them blaming it on Mamouru. Rei had even gone as far as attacking him. He couldn't stay there with the memories of Usagi still there. The blame Mamouru felt was still strong but a least he had his wife by his side.

Akira had flourished and was even more beautiful then before. Her features, similar as Usagi's brought a faint smile to his face. Her jade eyes glistened with understanding. She knew the pain he felt for his other love's death. He could never forget her. She didn't expect him to. Her sapphire hair tumbled down to her waist. The silky strands of sapphire curled, another reminder of the difference between her and Usagi. She gently calmed her husband. She was told of his past when they married. Speaking serenely, she said:" Don't ever forgive her. I think she would like to meet little Usagi." She called her three year old daughter away from the wild flowers. Usagi carried several flowers that she picked and place them on the grave.

With self-satisfaction, she grinned. "There, now Auntie Usa will have flowers to keep her company." Usagi's dark midnight blue eyes glistened with young nativity. Her fuchsia meatballs bobbed in agreement. Usagi's two parents howled with laughter. Sometimes a little girl could bring happiness.

Finally it was time to go. Akira stared at her husband. She nodded knowing what he wanted to do. The two female Chiba left and waited near the car. Mamouru kneeled down at his love's grave. 

"I don't know how to say this but I will. I never meant to hurt you but I did. Your memory has haunted me for so long, I pray for forgiveness that can never be. Please, can you spare some forgiveness for the likes of me? You are my love but she is too. She's here, now. I'm not trying to hurt you again, that's the last thing I want to do. I just want you to know about little Usagi and the bundle of joy that is coming along. Rest in peace, my bunny of the moon." He give a kiss to the grave and slowly left to meet his family.

A whisper among the dead. "I can hear you my love and I forgive you. Live in peace." 

Tsukino Usagi

1978-1993

She filled our hearts with laughter and was taken too soon.

Author's Note-What do you think? Review please. 


End file.
